Gotcha!
by Plato
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Lucas gets revenge on Ben


Gotcha  
by  
  
Plato   
  
Disclaimer: Not making any money. Don't own them. Rated G  
  
  
It was one of Lucas's favorite holidays right after Christmas. It   
  
was April Fool's day. He had been planning this prank for months. He   
  
had to get his revenge on Ben after he had asked him to order him some   
  
new under garments.   
  
Lucas quite embarrassed when he opened the box to find it filled with   
  
Pampers. Lucas glared at him.  
  
"You said you wanted under garments you didn't specify what kind." Now   
  
it was time for him to implement his revenge. He woke up very early   
  
that morning. Earlier than he was used to. He headed off to get   
  
breakfast because he knew Kristin would be checking to see if he had   
  
been there. Every since that hurricane she had been checking to see if   
  
he was eating properly. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, he quickly ate.   
  
Looking at his watch he knew he had to meet up with Miguel and Tim.   
  
Miguel and Tim were waiting by the moon pool when Lucas arrived. They   
  
were watching as Darwin swam and jumped around.  
  
"Hey Lucas. What did you want to see us about?" Tim asked.  
  
"I need your help on playing a prank on Ben. I have several surprises   
  
that will get back for the diapers."  
  
"What did you have in mind? What do you need us to do?" Miguel asked   
  
his eyes showing a mischievous gleam.  
  
"I need you to help get me off the boat. The captain hasn't been too   
  
willing to let me off the boat on my own after that incident last   
  
month." Lucas saw both Tim and Miguel smiled as they thought about what   
  
happened. It was a serious matter but was still funny.   
  
  
Lucas had went to the mall to get himself some new jeans. A   
  
storm had quickly entered the area. The blowing wind and rain had   
  
knocked down some power lines. The mall was in total darkness. A   
  
blackout had gripped the city. During this time a man and woman had   
  
taken advantage of the situation by trying to see how much they could   
  
take. Lucas had noticed the couple before the power outage and been   
  
making his way over to security. It was too late. Everything had gone   
  
dark. Bridger had been frantic when he had found out what damage the   
  
storm was causing. He immediately had Tim try to get a hold of Lucas.   
  
The water was too rough to get a launch out to find him. Most of the   
  
launches had returned from there shore leave. About an hour later   
  
Bridger received a call from Dewey's department store. As soon as the   
  
storm ended Bridger, Kristin, Crocker, and several security men went to   
  
help with damage control. The mall that Lucas had said he was going to   
  
was surround by police and emergency vehicles. Bridger and crew were   
  
stopped when they tried to enter.  
  
"Sorry sir, No one is allowed in."  
  
"I'm Captain Nathan Bridger of the UEO vessel Sea Quest. I'm looking   
  
for one of my crew members. I received a call that he was here." The   
  
man nodded and let the group pass. Fear was gripping his heart and he   
  
hoped to find Lucas in one piece. They were escorted to the department   
  
store and his the fear that gripped his heart was soon filled with   
  
relief. Lucas was sitting in the manager's office playing some of the   
  
stores new video game that had been given as a reward.  
  
"Hey Captain!" Lucas said looking up for a few seconds before returning   
  
to his game.  
  
  
As the two brought their minds back to the situation at hand,   
  
both still had a few questions to ask.  
  
"What makes you think the Captain will let you go with us?" Miguel   
  
asked.   
  
"I can handle that part as long as you two are willing to take   
  
responsibility for me." He said this rolling his eyes at the Captain   
  
protectiveness.   
  
"The way I hear it Ben's got a really hot date." Tim replied.  
  
"I know I arrange it. She's a friend of mine from college. I asked to   
  
her to help me out." Lucas noticed the expressions on their faces. He   
  
knew that this girl must be a looker for Ben to want to date her. She   
  
owed me. She's all part of the plan. Are you two in or not? I can   
  
guarantee you this will be a show you don't want to miss." Lucas looked   
  
at them with pleading eyes. The two agreed not wanting to miss the   
  
revenge Lucas had planned.  
  
"I'm in. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Miguel said looking at   
  
Tim who also nodded that he was in.  
  
  
The Captain had given had given his consent to go with the   
  
promise that they would watch him closely. Lucas, Miguel, and Tim made   
  
it to the restaurant an hour before Ben' date. Ben had let his date   
  
choose the restaurant. Lucas was friends with the owner and everything   
  
was set. The trio would be seated in a corner where they could watch   
  
the events without being seen. They ordered a dinner and watched as Ben   
  
and his date Carol, that was her name, took their seat at the table.   
  
Ben order some wine for the two to drink. When the waiter brought it   
  
instead of having a popping cork it had a screw on lid. The wine was   
  
poured and Ben made a toast.  
  
"Here's to the to you the prettiest girl in the room." They clinked the   
  
glasses together and took a sip. Carol instant spit out the vile   
  
substance. The wine hit mostly Ben's shirt.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, but that wine is terrible."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It will come out." The salads they order came   
  
but to Ben's misfortune the salad landed on top of his head.   
  
"I'm so sorry sir. It slid off the tray." Ben excused himself and went   
  
to the bathroom to remove the salad from his hair. Looking in the   
  
mirror he moved the salad and was grateful they had forgotten the   
  
dressing. Taking out his comb and hair brush, he began fixing his hair.   
  
He couldn't believe his run of luck. Ben soon returned to the table. He   
  
saw that his date had finished her salad and was smiling as he sat   
  
down. After a few minutes of idle conversation their main course was   
  
served. Ben's meal was totally wrong and Carol's meal ended up on his   
  
lap. Ben jumped up and his anger was clearly showing. Carol excused   
  
herself. Ben calmed down and waited for her to return. It seemed like   
  
an eternity to Ben and he was beginning to wonder what was taking his   
  
date so long. A waiter soon came handing Ben two pieces of paper. One   
  
was the bill and the other was a note from Carol. He read the note   
  
first.  
  
Ben  
  
I thought you were the man I was looking for but today I found out that I was wrong. I couldn't face you and I'm sorry.  
  
Carol  
  
That was all there was to the note. Ben picked up the second piece of   
  
paper and was shocked at the price. It was way more than he had brought   
  
with him. He knew that he would have to use some of his Ueo credits.  
  
  
Lucas watched with water filled eyes. He had been laughing so   
  
hard at his friends misfortune. The finishing blow was about to be   
  
brought forth. He watched as the waiter told him the credit was no   
  
good.   
  
"I'm sorry sir but this is a cash only restaurant. You'll have to pay   
  
for your meal one way or another."   
  
Lucas watched as Ben began on his tirade of how the service was. He had   
  
created quite a scene. Lucas turned and nodded to man in the doorway.   
  
The man carried a package over to Ben who was still carrying on. The   
  
man interrupted and hands him the package. He opened it and pulled out   
  
what was inside. It was a diaper. Inside the diaper was the note. It   
  
was one single word.  
  
"GOTCHA!!!"  
  
He couldn't hold in any longer and erupted into a fitful laughter. He   
  
saw Ben coming his way.  
  
"April Fools Ben!" Lucas looked at Tim and Miguel and once again began to   
  
laugh.  
  



End file.
